


Vocal Lessons

by kidney99



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Floor Sex, Frustration, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing, clients-to-lovers, cursing, microphones and headphones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidney99/pseuds/kidney99
Summary: Anonymous asked:im actually a sucker for Tom smuts i cantttt, that vacation one was too good!!! Because i love the idea of the reader catching Tom entertaining himself with his hand (if ya know what i mean) could you maybe do a request around that, i don’t really mind how you do the story line, but make sure it’s extra smutty oh my🥵hi anon! thank you very much :)) I’m glad you liked that one, and I hope you like this one as well! thank you for sending this in! feel free to send in any request you guys would like to see! Please Read the Tags!! (no mention of protection, but can be imagined!)Tom Holland x Reader (Smut with Plot) (Strangers/Client-to-lovers)
Relationships: Tom Holland (Actor) & Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/You
Kudos: 40





	Vocal Lessons

The walls were decked out with pictures, and autographs of amazing actors and artists. Two chairs were seated in the middle of the room, with many microphones and a few headsets. The floor was completely dull, but up on the celling, was a mirror facing down on anyone who was in the room. You always thought you had the coolest job, getting to vocal train celebrities for movies and songs, but today you were feeling a little ticked off. You have been working all day with actor, Tom Holland, who had absolutely no idea how to moan sexually in the microphone. It sounded ridiculous, to be seated there with a man, moaning into a mic, and trying to teach him how to copy it. You were trying your best, but he just really couldn’t do for some reason. When you met him, he was very kind to you, and you thought at most it would be a thirty-minute session.

You sighed out, looking at him with irritation and frustration as he coughed into the microphone instead of moaning. It wasn’t that hard in your mind, all he had to do was lean forward and let out a few noises, but he was proving it to be impossible. “Hey, okay let’s try another version.” You brought out, signaling to Tom to sit up straight, and breath in. He watched as you sucked the air in, tilted your head back and closed your eyes, breathing out the sounds, resembling moans. He shuddered at your voice; glad you didn’t see his reaction. You glanced over to him, as he tried copying your actions. But he just couldn’t do it, it was way too hard. You were just here moaning all day, and he was trying so hard not to make a sound, knowing he would embarrass himself with a popping boner. He already had one, but he was trying his best to hide it. You had no idea he was arguing with himself in his mind.

He felt _guilty_. The looks you were casting him were starting to make him feel like he was in a sauna, and he started sweating from the lights. It’s been five hours with only the two of you, moaning into the microphones, and he’s been trying so very hard not to listen to your moans. How was he supposed to though, when he was wearing the headphones? And to moan along with you? It was way too hard. You were very attractive, and with the way the lights hit you, and the sounds of your moans, he tried very hard to keep it down. He had failed though, and you didn’t even notice. He was so grateful that you didn’t even look down at his lap, because it was obvious, with the way he was crossing his legs.

You were also very much his type. He couldn’t help but be attracted to you, watching as you scrunched your eyebrows in concentration as you listened to him splutter out bullshit about why he couldn’t moan.

It was nearing six hours now and you had to take a break. It was getting too late and you were getting too annoyed. You didn’t want to come off as rude to him, but you were also so confused why he couldn’t simply moan with you. It was just so strange! It was an easy task, just let out a sound and sound like he’s having sex. But nope, you glanced back to his face, with hidden irritation, _was this guy a virgin?_ You were just too confused. You had to leave, just get out of there for a bit, maybe grab some food.

“Hey, uh let’s take a break. I’ll be back in a few; you can stay here. Do you need anything?” You spoke up, pushing the microphone away from your face, and taking off the headphones. You internally groaned, thinking about all the audio recordings you’re going to have to delete after you finally teach him how to moan. Tom popped up, still with hiding his erection, and took off his headphones. “Yeah, sounds good! And I’m all good, you don’t have to get anything.” He smiled back, and you instantly sighed out, relieved.

You stood up and waved to Tom as you practically sprinted out of the room. You huffed out a breath, shaking your head again at the situation. You walked out of the studio and went down to the deli across the street. It was a great place to relax, it was usually quiet, and it had the best sandwiches. You ordered you favorite one, and sat down, with another sigh. You didn’t get your sandwich for a little bit, but you were alright with that, as long as you got some rest. _Oh, how much you hoped you could finally get him to moan into the microphone._

Tom was fucking moaning now. He couldn’t help it, the moment you left for sure, he pulled his cock out. He felt relieved it was finally out of his pants and he gasped when he placed his hand around the base, closing his eyes lightly. He pumped it softly, gasping and moaning in relief, from waiting so long. His thoughts were surrounding all about you. When he heard he had to come here and get lessons, he felt so irritated. It made no sense that he had to be trained how to _moan_ , and he expected the instructor be an old annoying man, but no, it was you. Tom felt so surprised, seeing you moan for the first time, and then immediately after he felt a twitch.

Now, all he could imagine was your moaning again, how your eyes closed tightly, and you moaned like you were orgasming. You told him to play along with you, but he couldn’t, he was too busy and enchanted by you, and started to twitch again. Now, he circled a finger over the slit, gathering pre-cum and smearing it down the rest of his cock. He pumped again softly, groaning from the relief, and he started going slightly faster, enjoying himself.

His mouth was propped open, and he tilted his head back, looking into the celling mirror with another moan. He could just imagine, looking up and seeing you slide your mouth over his cock sloppily, and the two of you enjoying yourselves. Another image faded its way into his mind, as he pumped harder but slower this time, now completely imagining you and him together. You would have your legs spread out, as he circled his tongue over your clit with loud sounds pouring out of the two of you. His loud groans and moans filled the studio, trying to work himself out of the hardness he tried so hard to fight. They echoed back through the headphones, as he slid his hand down over again.

You were three steps back into the studio, when you heard it. You gasped in relief, thinking he finally got it, how to moan into the microphone. You placed your bag onto the ground instantly, and ran over to the room the two of you were working in. In front of you, Tom’s loud moans echoed into your ears and you gasped again at the sight. He gazed over to the door, thinking he was just imagining the noise but once he saw you, he stopped. The two of you stared in shock at each other, and you both turned dark red.

Tom quickly took his hand off his cock, trying to push it back into his pants with utter embarrassment and fear. “I’m so sorry!” He cried out, stumbling up to stand, and wiping his hands on his trousers with a scared tremor. You were still in shock, but you kept replaying it in your head- the scene of his hand wrapped around his cock standing tall and moaning loudly.

You didn’t know what to even say, but a thought hit you, _what if you just…play along?_ What was the harm in that? Nothing was, both of you were frustrated in very different ways, but you loved a good fuck. You took a small step forward, blinking and breathing in, trying to understand what to do. He was moaning, and you were stubborn- you had to do your job, but maybe you could do it in a different way? All he had to do was moan on screen, and maybe if he could repeat those lovely moans you have been waiting for all day, it would be considered a success. “Tom…” You trailed off, scratching your neck, still blushing on interrupting him. “What if- would you maybe want to do that again?” You asked, instantly regretting your words as his jaw dropped in shock at the suggestion.

“What do you mean?” Tom managed to press out, as he zipped up his pants, still shaky. You stepped over to your microphone picking it up and playing with it. “Moan,” You bit out unsurely, just hoping you weren’t overstepping boundaries.

Tom felt his eyes pop out, “Moan?” He questioned, stepping a little closer to you, now with a feeling stirring in him. Your eyes slowly gazed up and down his body with a small nod, making Tom shiver slightly. He took another step forward closer to you with a loud swallow, trying to understand you fully, “What do you mean?” He repeated, in a lower tone and gazed at you.

You sighed out, licking your lips and looking down at Tom’s lips. “I _mean_ , do you want to _play_ along with me?” You propositioned, and Tom felt his breath hitch, gazing back down to you, feeling his lust start to flare up again. He moved one of his hands closer to you, reaching out to hold onto your arm.

“Fuck…” He whispered out when you took one last step to him. You looked back up to his eyes, “Want to play with me, Tom?” You questioned, with a light tone, holding back a smirk as he shuddered slightly again. Your hand trailed up onto his shirt, feeling his heartbeat speed up.

Tom closed his eyes, and sighed out, making sure this was real, as your hand slid slightly further down. “Yes, fuck yes, please.” He spoke back making you snap your eyes back to his face with a smile now, happy that he agreed. Your smile made Tom shake his head at you with a small chuckle, “I’ve been trying to _calm_ down for so long.” His confession made you raise your eyebrows with a spike of frustration.

“You mean, you weren’t moaning into the microphone because of _that_?” You questioned, pushing him back slightly, now feeling angry and horny. Tom gasped at your actions as you continued pushing him back all the way to the wall, still holding onto the wireless microphone. Tom hit the wall as you pressed your hand deeper on his chest as he started nodding frantically, “I didn’t want to- I just, fuck-” He paused as you dropped the microphone, not caring about the screeching feedback. Your other hand went down to his belt, tugging it free.

You brought your other hand to help, as Tom shuddered again at your movement. You quickly tugged it free, and you snapped it off with force, making Tom gasp at you. “Fuck, I just didn’t want you to see what reaction I had.” He explained, making you pause again looking up to his face with curiosity. You scoffed at that, and you dropped your attention from his trousers, quickly tugging his head down to yours.

You kissed him with a frenzied fury that he only met back with twice as much. This time, he pushed you backwards, while he walked back to his chair, kissing you even harder. You felt your legs knock into the chair, making you buckle back, and Tom leaned forward, not wanting to end the kiss. You ended up pulling away from him as you fell back onto the chair with gasps for air. Tom breathed in heavily, as the two of you gazed at each other.

“You made me wait for six _fucking_ hours, Tom. Fuck…” You trailed off, wiping the saliva from your chin as he chuckled at your words. His hands went to his shirt, unbuttoning it, “To be fair, I wouldn’t have waited so long if I knew this would happen.” His words sent you into a silent agreement. You casted your gaze down to his chest now, after he shrugged off his shirt. He grinned at you when you looked back up to his face.

You stood up, flushing at every single action that went on between you and Tom as he zipped his trousers back down, leaving his underwear on. You didn’t make any movement to take your clothes off as Tom reached back down and slid his shoes off. You glanced back behind him, and walked over to the door, locking it and making sure no one else would see or walk in, like you did. But it didn’t really matter since it was only you two here now. You circled back to the wall, grabbing the microphone you dropped earlier and gazed back to Tom as he spoke up, “I’m sorry about how long we’ve been in here by the way.” His words made you blink, and you shook your head at him.

“It’s fine. Sit down,” You paused, turning back around and facing him as he raised his eyebrows at you, but still sat down into the chair. “Put your fucking headphones on.” You finished up, making Tom hold back a gasp. He didn’t make any move to take his cock out of his underwear, but it was starting to bother him even more. He took the headphones off the stand and placed them over his head as you brought your microphone up to your mouth.

You breathed out, feeling your heart race at what you were doing. But it felt good. You moved over to Tom slowly, watching his reactions as you lowered yourself in front of him. His legs spread apart with a touch of your other hand, and you whispered into the microphone, “You better fucking moan.” You were still angry at the fact he held it off for so long, but on the other hand, you were slightly impressed. He huffed out a breath of air at your words, starting to shudder as your hand moved closer to the top of his boxers, and you scooted even closer.

He chuckled at your words, grinning down to you with a flushed face, “Then make me.” He mumbled back, making you scoff. In an instant, one of your fingers slipped in under his boxers, and pulled the band back, letting it go with a harsh snap to his stomach. Tom flinched at the feeling, with his eyes widening back to you, “Fuck…” He trailed off when you rolled your eyes again at him. You didn’t move to take his boxers off still, instead ghosting your hand over his erection, making Tom hold back a whimper.

He wasn’t going to moan just now, of course not. He was going to try and wait it out but when you pushed your hand in slightly more, to hold onto his clothes cock, he whimpered at the feeling. You smirked, feeling satisfied with that little noise as Tom scoffed at himself, hearing it play back even louder through the headphones.

You moved the microphone right up to your lips, giving it a soft little kiss while staring back up to Tom. He shuddered again from the feeling, the noise bouncing into his ears. You grinned at the reaction, and leaned back down to the microphone, sending a slow lick. While doing that, your other hand stroked his clothed cock, and looking into his eyes. Tom bit down his lips, huffing out a few breaths and dropped his head back, finding his original goal of not moaning to be difficult.

You giggled out at him again, and moved the microphone down to your other hand, where the mic just lightly touched his cock, making Tom shudder. “Please…” Tom begged, gazing back down to you, hands going to your shoulders to pull you in closer. You giggled again from his beg, finding it satisfying and finally deciding not to tease him anymore. You moved the microphone to tug down his boxers, grinning at his relieved facial features.

The microphone barely touched his cock and Tom felt himself groaning at the relief. You raised your eyebrows, proud that he finally let out a sound like a moan. You pulled the microphone away, and took one of his hands, handing him the microphone. He left it in his grip, confused at why you gave it to him, but your hands grasped around his base, and you leaned down giving it a soft kiss. Instantly, Tom understood why you had him hold it right there, as he felt and heard the pleasure, doubling it. You smiled into your actions, feeling how he tensed up, gripping the microphone even harder.

You moved your lips further, closer to his tip, giving it an open-mouthed kiss, making Tom let out another groan. You kissed again, sliding your tongue on the underside, and Tom responded with another shudder this time. You pulled away slightly, only to go back pushing him into your mouth, gathering saliva over his cock, and you moved further down, collecting as much of him as you can.

“Oh, oh, fuck, shit.” Tom grunted out, trying to calm down, feeling your mouth and tongue on him, and the sounds you were making. He could feel the loudness in his ears, and he felt like he was experiencing euphoria. He opened his eyes, looking straight up to the mirror on the ceiling and he chocked on his moan, realizing his imagination was playing out.

Tom tried calming himself a little bit, but you licked and brought him back to your throat, making him whimper. “Wai- wait, I don’t want to-” He started, and you instantly pulled away, worried that he didn’t want to continue. You gazed up to him confused, as he continued to breathe heavily.

“I don’t want to come right now.” He finally explained, and you smiled back to him, laughing at his statement. “Yeah, that sounds good.” You agreed, standing up as he cursed at himself, looking down at his frustrated cock. He wanted to drag this out as long as possible, to get every pleasure out of it. He gazed down at your clothes with a shake of his head, “May I?” he asked, signaling to your outfit.

You nodded to him, as he stood back up with a smirk, immediately pushing your shirt up, over your head, and bringing you back into another heated kiss. You hummed into the kiss, opening your mouth to allow him to push his tongue in. You moaned into the kiss, making Tom groan along with you, and you felt a spike of pleasure run straight to your heat. He walked back towards the wall with you, still holding the microphone in one hand, as his headphones ripped off his head from walking too far away. You barely cared about the expensive headphones as he pushed you back against the wall, similar to your earlier actions. One hand snaked over your stomach, and up further to your right breast, giving it a soft squeeze.

You gasped as his fingers trailed underneath your bra and pinched at your nipple. Tom grinned, pulling away from the kiss and breathing hard, looking down at your chest. He moved the same hand back around your back, quickly unclipping your bra and tugging it forward to let it fall near your feet. You kicked it away as he quickly leaned down, sucking your nipple into his mouth. You gasped again at his bite, and Tom’s other hand quickly went to your mouth, twirling the microphone to the other end.

“Suck.” He murmured to you, pushing the end of the microphone into your mouth and you instantly started; gathering the spit around it as he turned his attention to your left breast. He smiled down at your breast, knowing you probably wouldn’t see, and leaned down giving it a soft lick. You whimpered around the base of the microphone when he took your nipple into his mouth, licking round and round. He softly sucked and bit, making you moan again, and he sighed again, finding pleasure in your voice.

You felt yourself throbbing as he licked away from your nipple, sucking and going back to your neck. You pulled the microphone out of your mouth when you started feeling lightheaded by it, and you tilted your head to the side, giving Tom more access to your neck. He bit down on your neck, making you gasp, and he continued sucking and licking, pressing little open kisses over you. He leaned back, breathing in greatly and gazing back to you.

“Still got to get you to moan.” You whispered, grinning as he laughed back, stepping a little away from you to wave a hand through his hair. He cocked his head back to you, “Do you really think you can?” Tom taunted back, making you roll your eyes playfully.

You pushed yourself off the wall, going back to the center of the room, and sitting on the floor. “Come join me,” You paused, looking over to him with an innocent feature on your face, “Pretty please?” Tom shuddered again at that and instantly followed your actions, coming down and laying back.

He glanced up to the mirror with a slight breath in, watching as you slowly shook your way out of your pants. His breathing came out unsteady as you both made eye contact through the mirror, and you leaned back down to sit. He shook himself out of the stance and turned his body towards yours, “Fuck, you’re gorgeous.” He whispered, leaning in and kissing your lips again. By now, your lips were all puffy and red, and saliva dripped down from your chin, and it was smeared across your cheeks.

You smiled into the kiss, before pulling back. The two of you took a few moments to gaze at each other in admiration and silence. You smiled down at his chest, seeing the sweat glisten from the studio lights and he broke the silence. “Can I?” He stuttered out, now feeling unbelievably shy as he wondered how this all happened.

“Can you what?” You questioned back, muddled by his shyness. He glanced down to your heat and you felt more redness travel to your face, “Can I eat you out?” He asked, sitting up and looking back down to you. You laughed at his question, instantly nodding, “Yeah sure.”

He grinned in excitement, shimmering down and going in between your legs, looking down in amazement. You giggled aloud from his facial expressions but once he looked back up to you, you quieted down. He smirked to you before going straight in with a long swipe, striking right at your clit and you gasped at him. He smiled at the noise and licked again, harder this time, and taking the microphone out of your hand. Your head was tilted back, watching from the mirror as he continued to lick at you. You gasped when he plunged two fingers in you, going back and forth as he licked around.

He finally stopped licking, and started sucking straight on your clit, and you moan loudly from the feeling of his fingers and mouth. “Fuck Tom!” You moaned out, feeling extremely happy this was happening. You glanced up to the mirror again, watching as he went down on you with lust and desire. The microphone in his hand came up to your entrance as he took his fingers out and looked back up to you with a silent question.

You looked back to him with a quick nod, and gasped when you felt the cold piece of the end of the microphone slowly move against your entrance. You were wet enough, and so was the microphone from your saliva earlier, and Tom slowly pushed the microphone past your entrance as he continued rubbing at your clit. Moans and groans came out of you as he pushed the microphone in, and you gasped at the feeling of being full.

You felt the throbbing continue as a heat flared up in you. You started feeling moaning more and more, “Tom, please.” You cried out, feeling him slide the microphone back and forth with force. He leaned down to the head of the microphone with lust as he licked around it, collecting your juices as you watched from above, shivering and squirming from the sensations. Right when you started to feel like your orgasm was near, Tom pulled out the microphone, smirking at you.

He quickly replaced the microphone with his cock, as he plunged back into you with a loud moan. “Oh _fuck_ , how are you so tight?” He moaned out as you sighed feeling even more full now. He moved both his hands, gripping your hips tightly, and pushing back into you with another loud groan.

You moaned as well, but you couldn’t help the small chuckle coming out of your mouth, “Tom, you moaned.” You giggled out as he laughed along with you breathless. He leaned down, kissing you deeply again, and you opened your mouth, accepting his tongue. You groaned against his lips as he pounded into you again, this time deeper and slower. You pulled away from his kiss as you grinned to him, quickly rolling each other over, to where you were on top.

Tom’s eyes automatically fitted up to the mirror and he moaned at the sight. You were perked up on his cock, riding him feverishly. His hands went back to your hips, helping to lift you up and down, and you lulled your head back up to the celling with a sex-dazed look. You licked your lips as you and Tom made eye contact in the mirror, “Fuck, do you see the way I’m riding you? Do you like it?” You pressed out, grinding down deeper onto his cock, making Tom grunt out.

He was breathing heavily, “Yes, fuck, I love it.” His voice came out rushed as he started lifting you up and down faster with shaky palms. You nodded along with him, as you started to feel your orgasm build up again, “Tom, I’m going to come.” You muttered, breathing unsteadily as he slammed you harder and harder against his hips. He groaned at your words, feeling the pressure in him as well. You closed your eyes, moaning loudly, with your head dropped back, feeling yourself come on him. He gasped at the feeling of you clenching around his cock, helping him along, as he pulled you off with a moan. His come came out in spurts and you both watched each other in the mirror above you with heavy breathing.

“Well, fuck.” You whispered, trying to calm your breathing. You gazed back to Tom, moving the side of your head to the ground. He chuckled out, gazing back at you with a dopey smile, “Yeah, you made me moan.”

You two sat silently for a few moments, watching each other before breaking out into laughter. “Great, _shit_. That was good. Maybe next time just tell me you were horny, Tom.” You replied, wiping the sweat off his face with a small smile.

Tom sat up with a happy smile, “Next time?” He questioned, looking down at you with excitement. You nodded in return, huffing out a laugh, “Don’t you remember? I have you booked for the entire week; you also need to learn how to scream properly. Today was just for moaning.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! :)


End file.
